The Early Ages of the Dark Lord
by Soul Reflection
Summary: The early years of Tom Marvolo Riddle, before he was known to be the most evil wizard of all time . . .


**Disclaimer: I got sick and tired of reading all of these 'HPGW RWHG' thingys, and I actually saw no one directed their attention to Voldemort and the people from his past; their history still remains imcomplete. Also a bit of Dumbledore in there too. Of course, the original HP characters aren't mine, the created ones used in this FF are mine, however**.

Chapter One:

A Wizard's loss and gain

The previous rainfall had left the ground damp, and the air was filled with awful humidity, even when the sun had sunk into the horizon, and the moon was up in the sky, dominating it's time of day. The inhabitants Godric's Hollow were already in their cottages, either sleeping or trying to. The place's eerie silence was interupted by screams of a woman in pain, and the voices of two other woman shouting.

" Come on, Giselle, push! Push!" One woman cried, worry in her voice.

The reply was another scream. And then, a voice of a man broke in.

" What's going on in there? Jules, Freyda, let me in there!"

Within one cottage, a man was standing behind the door of a woman, looking at it, wishing to break it down. The man was tall, with hair and beard the color of auburn, with robes on and a particular set of bright, sparkling blue eyes behind spectacles, which were watery from worried tears . . .

" Oh, be quiet, will you, Albus? This is a woman's job! We have everything under control!"

Albus Dumbledore sighed frusteratedly, pacing the floor as one of his closest friends, Giselle Pearlstring, was still in labor after for a good seven hours. Jules Banderas and Freyda Pantes were Giselle's sisters, who agreed to help Giselle give birth and had not let him in until the baby was born.

Dumbledore almost felt like he had a right to be in there; Giselle said he would be the godfather of the child and with the child's father dead after a freak accident, he felt even more fatherly towards the yet-unborn child. One last scream tore into the night, and then the screams ceased. A baby's wails soon were heard from the room. Dumbledore didn't have his wand; he gave it to Jules after swearing not to intervene with the birth. He pounded the door, unable to hear anything else but the baby's cries.

" What's going on? What happened to Si-Si? Someone answer me!"

His pleas weren't responded and he paced the floor again, trying to think of what could have happened. After a solid hour, the door slowly opened, The mouse-faced Freyda peering at Dumbledore. Her little nose was red and her eyes puffy. She was sobbing.

" S-sorry, A-Albus. Could-d-dn't do anything more! " She then broke into tears, face disappearing into the palms of her hands.

She stepped aside from the door, to let Dumbledore in. The bedroom was a large one, neat and candles burning. On the rather large bed laid a figure, pale and lifeless. The figure was, of course, Giselle Pearlstring, who was a stunning woman with blue-black curly hair, once rosy cheeks and pink lips were drained, now that life was gone. She died with her eyes closed, her hands at her sides. Blood was on her blue nightgown, and on the pink sheets of her bed. Dumbledore merely wept bitterly. He had lost another loved one, someone whom he'd known for years. He failed to save the life of a dear friend, who was there when his mother and sister died. He had lost someone who was like a sister . . .

Julies, the identical sister of Freyda, tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder, holding up a scroll of paper while holding a bundle in her other hand and arm.

" Giselle told me to give you this after the child labor. She wrote it a week ago.."

Dumbledore took the scroll from Jules, and unrolled it, reading it. He instantly recognized her neat, light handwriting.

_Dearest Al,_

_If I do not survive the child labor, please take my baby to an orphange. I know what I'm doing, Al. I know you think it's a ludacris idea, but my friend is in charge of an orpanage and promised to take care of my baby if I don't survive. You will know why I'm doing such things in the future. But you must not tell anyone I named you godfather of my child. Not until it's safe._

_Your dear friend, _

_Si-Si_

For the first time in a long time, Dumbledore was confused. He knew Giselle was able to see what the future held, but she couldn't control it; the visions always came when they wanted to, or so said Giselle. He wondered why she didn't request him to take her child to her relatives. Her child . . .

Dumbledore looked at the child in Jules arms. The little baby girl was a cute one, cute little face, with curls of dark brown hair on her head. Dark hair like Michael Pearlstring, her father. When Jules offered him the baby, he took her into his arms and looked down at it with a mixture of sorrow and happiness. Once in his arms, she opened her little eyes. Her eyes were of a dark shade of violet, which shocked Dumbledore a bit. Giselle had gray eyes, and Michael had amber. Dumbledore guessed Giselle's family or relatives in Spain may have those colored eyes. He looked at the baby, then at the two twin sisters, who were sitll sobbing.

" What's her name?"

One of the twims shook her head.

" Doesn't have one, Albus. Giselle died before giving her a name. Want to name her?"

Dumbledore blinked.

" Er--I don't really now, but I guess I'll try to think of a name."

Dumbledore looked at the baby, thinking hard.

" I always liked the name Victoria. Victoria Giselle Pearlstring."

The baby merely looked at him once more, and then closed its eyes, falling asleep.Dumbledore smiled down at the little baby girl, and instantly whirled around at the twins. He was tempted to yell at them, for letting poor Giselle die like that. They even had his wand! He managed to control his temper but it took some time to regain his voice.

" Why didn't you save her?"

He didn't realize he said it through cletched teeth, fury burning deep within him. Jules hid behind Freyda, the bravest of the two, as Freyda's face turned into a bright scarlet color.

" I thought Giselle told you..?"

Dumbledore stared at them and then remembered Giselle telling him the twins were squibs. He nodded; they always went to muggle schools, and did not even attempt to do one simple charm. Giselle told him that they were seemingly afraid of magic, which seemed odd to him. He allowed Jules to take baby Victoria off to the prepared nursery while he spoke to Freyda:

" Why doesn't Giselle want any of your family to have Victoria?"

Freyda hestiated, running her hand through her own black hair, only it was unkempt; Giselle always had her hair nicely curled. Dumbledore noticed even in death, her hair still looked like golden thread.

" Well, Giselle hadn't gotten along with the rest of the Pearlstring family ever she was forced to visit the Blacks. They're all related, I think. She didn't agree with the way they insult muggles."

Dumbledore knew Giselle thought kindly towards the muggles."_Just because they don't have magic within them, doesn't mean they are less human than us, Al."_

" What about your family?"

Jules had entered the room just in time to hear that question. Her lucid gray eyes went wide, and color escape the face of Freyda.

" I guess she's never told you, eh?" Jules said in a quiet voice, looking down at her hands.

Dumbledore shook his head. Giselle may have been a great friend, but there were a few things she kept to herself.

" Well?"

The twins looked at each other, and again, Freyda spoke.

" Our family doesn't get along with her at all."

"But why? If it has anything to do with blood, there is no reason. Michael was pure-blooded and your family is also a pure-blooded family from Spain!"

" No, no Albus, it has nothing to do with blood."

" Then why do they dislike her?"

" Because she married an Englishman."

Jules decided to stay with Victoria while Freyda went to tend her own children and Jule's. Dumbledore sat in the guest room. With his wand back, he was able to produce magic again. He waved his wand and his suitcase lifted up into the air and settled down on the large bed beside him. He was sitting on a chair, just thinking about the odd letter Giselle had left him. The words he read kept popping into his mind.

_You will know why I'm doing such things in the future_

Giselle Pearlstone never told people the reasons why she did things. Whenever she did odd things, the explanation and intended plan revealed itself later on. One thing was for certain; she knew she was going to die. Or at least, saw it in a vision. Jules said she wrote it a week before. That should explain the letter. The last part of the letter troubled him for a moment.

_But you must not tell anyone I named you godfather of my child. Not until it's safe._

He thought about it for a moment. His brillant mind trying to find some sort of connection. _Not until it's safe_. His eyes soon lit up. Giselle once said the first year at Hogwarts sometimes creates a new safety in children. The first year of Hogwarts! But then again, Dumbledore knew there could have been a hidden meaning behind it.

He decided to leave Victoria with Giselle's friend at the orphange. If Giselle trusted that woman, then he then did too. Then, when she turned eleven, he would go to the orphange, inform her she was a witch, then take her to Hogwarts. Freyda's revelation that their family didn't like the fact Giselle married a British man bothered him a bit, but he dismissed it. Dumbledore would not be able to sleep at all that night, since he had to think about preparations of Giselle Pearlstring's funeral.

Dumbledore had made Giselle's tombstone himself:

Giselle Penelope Pearlstring

Born: July 4th, 1880

Died: December 23, 1926

_You chose your own destiny._

Giselle always insisted one chose their destiny, never written out for them. She once said her visions were just possibilites never facts. After lamenting for Giselle, Dumbledore was able to find her friend. Her name was Danielle Cole, matron of a orphanage in London. On the last day of December, Dumbledore decided to have Victoria leave for the orphange. Jules and Freyda said good-bye, and he left with little Victoria in his arms, from Godric's Hallow, where she had been born.

He arrived at London by noon, and soon reached the orphange. Dumbledore knocked the door at the front and waited. A skinny, sharp-faced woman answered the door and peered at him. Dumbledore wore bright green suit, quite alarming to the eyes.

"Yes?"

" Hello, I come to bring you the child of Giselle Pearlstring. let out a gasp and looked around the streets.

" No need to worry, I'll just say I found the little girl abandoned if anyone asks. But, Giselle trusted you with the child and I hope Si-Si's trust in you will not be null and void." Dumbledore said, with a threatening look in his eyes. nodded and looked down at the child.

" Oh my, she is beautiful! Such a darling! What's her name?"

"Victoria Giselle Pearlstring."

" Ah, alright. Thank you for bringing me the child. I promise you, Giselle did not make a mistake!"

" I certainly hope so. Good-bye, Mrs. Cole. And --"

Dumbledore looked at the child in his arms. Dark velet eyes met with his bright blue ones. She smiled at him. He almost jumped for joy; his god daugher smiled at him, for the very first time. He resisted the temptation to cry and kissed the her forehead.

"Good bye, Vicky!"

Dumbledore stepped out, knowing he would see Victora Pearlstring in eleven years. Such a long soon had to deal with another child. A plain girl was found, in labor, and she gave birth to a boy, named him Tom Marvolo and died. Mrs. Cole now had two new babies to take care of. She didn't suspect these two babies weren't there by chance. And for a long while, neither did Albus Dumbledore.

**Yaaaay. First chapter done! Second chap coming soon. Real soon. **


End file.
